


Andrew and the Thunder

by Sharonglitterbombjohn



Series: The incredibly true story of two dorks in love. [1]
Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Biphobia, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Miscarriage, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharonglitterbombjohn/pseuds/Sharonglitterbombjohn
Summary: (AN: There is timeline fuckery here. Sorry, not sorry.)





	Andrew and the Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: There is timeline fuckery here. Sorry, not sorry.)

You would think the hardest part of playing Bernie Taupin would be getting his accent right or embodying his personality correctly. 

It's been years since Jamie's felt like this. He thought he was past it, but apparently, the hardest part for him is pulling away from Taron on the rooftop. 

Jamie doesn't hate gay people whatsoever. He totally thinks gays should be allowed to get married. 

But things are different when it's yourself feeling that way. 

He knows how to long far too well. Too much to give in. 

The first time he felt like this he was still little Andrew from Billingham. His mum always said he was like a cyclone. Running and spinning a force of nature. It was easy to get him to agree to take dance lessons with his sister. Between the dance and his old man leaving early, no wonder he was a bit of a poof. Not that there 's anything wrong with that. You know, people like Sir Elton, they are properly gay. They are meant to be gay. 

He just was admiring the other boy’s talent. He just needed to see who was up against him for the role of Billy. Plus one of the girls at the audition caught his eye also. See clearly he was not gay. Sure he enjoyed the cheek kiss. But that's purely platonic. He was Jamie now. Andrew was soft, Jamie was a strong athletic dancer. 

“ Why do you like to dance, Jamie?” “Well you don't get to be with pretty girls in football” 

See easy. Being Jamie was just another role. He could totally do this. 

He loved Evan, He loves Kate. That’s not a lie. Kate does not suspect anything. Evan, well she had her doubts. Ironically, their last date leads to his downfall. 

“ Taron’s cute as Eggsy. It’s ok if you think he’s cute Jamie. “  
“ I’m not a gay, Evan. How many times are you going to accuse me of being gay.”  
“ Look, this is it. I can’t live with someone who is so far up their own ass that they are blind to their own emotions and desires. “ 

He knew that Evan went both ways, but that’s something only girls do. Every guy he’s hear called Bisexual really was gay. 

They made amends though. At least he could stay in his son’s life. He did not want to repeat his father’s mistakes. 

And he’ll get through this, and Kate will be none the wiser. It’s funny how much harder it is to be with Kate now that they aren’t spending every moment together. Plus, she’s expecting, their getting married. Even if he could give in, he wouldn't. What kind of father would he be if he was not strong enough to stick to one side? 

Then he gets the call. 

Kate lost the baby. She’s going home to heal with her folks. It’s over. She can’t do this anymore.

And along comes Taron. Stupid cute Taron with his nice butt and pretty blue eyes and his name that means thunder in Welsh. Stupid sexy Taron.

Jamie’s fucked.

Dex shows them the dailies and just his luck, the rooftop scene was too dark. This must be his own personal circle of hell.


End file.
